Your Little Secret
by Matsukata Sakura
Summary: Sakura adalah korban bullying di KHS. Dibalik sifatnya yang pendiam dan pemalu di sekolah, ada sesuatu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Dan Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang itu. /Bad-Summary - Mainstream/
1. Chapter 1 : DIscovered by Him

Disclaimer

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

This story belongs to **Matsukata Sakura**

.

Genre : Friendship / Hurt/Comfort

Pair : SasuSaku

Multi-chap

.

Your Little Secret

.

**Chapter 1**

"Hei, hei. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan jebakannya?" bisik salah satu anak lelaki kepada temannya di sebelahnya.

"Pastinya! Pertunjukan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, _ttebayo!_" seru pemuda berambut _blonde _itu bersemangat.

Seketika kelas menjadi hening. Semua muridnya, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, mereka semua duduk tenang di tempat masing-masing.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang berjalan mendekati kelas itu. Langkah itu terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas. Semua orang yang ada di kel

as menahan napas mereka. Tangan orang yang tadi berjalan itu membuka pintu perlahan.

Byuurr~

Seember penuh air yang diletakkan di atas pintu baru saja tumpah tepat di atas kepala orang tadi.

Gemuruh tawa langsung memenuhi kelas itu. Bukan hanya itu, tak jarang ada yang memukul-mukul meja saking tidak tahannya.

"HAHAHAHAHA.. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku melihat kejadian itu, tapi masih saja lucu! HAHAHAHA!" tawa lelaki berambut _blonde _tadi yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

Sementara teman-temannya sibuk tertawa, seorang murid yang terkena jebakan tadi hanya duduk diam di lantai dengan seragam basah. Gadis itu meremas ujung roknya dan matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lihat! Ia mulai menangis! Dasar cengeng!" ejek Naruto.

Berbagai ejekan dan makian dari penghuni kelas itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu yang dikenal dengan nama Sakura hanya bisa terisak pelan.

"Ada apa ini? Pasti ulahmu lagi 'kan, Uzumaki-san?" kata sebuah suara.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening seketika. Tidak ada lagi yang berteriak-teriak mengejek Sakura. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang.

Ternyata Kakashi, wali kelasnya, ada di situ.

"Semuanya cepat kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing!" perintah Kakashi.

Semua murid langsung berlarian kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing dan duduk dengan tenang. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani bergeming.

Kakashi berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti oleh Sakura yang berjalan dengan baju basah.

"Hm.. Haruno, lebih baik sekarang kau ke ruang kesehatan. Minta baju ganti pada Shizune dan ganti bajumu sebelum kau sakit." perintah Kakashi pada Sakura.

"_H-Ha'i, _sensei." ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk lalu berlari ke ruang kesehatan.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Kakashi menatap tajam murid-muridnya satu-persatu. Naruto yang tadinya sangat bersemangat mem-_bully _Sakura, sekarang tertunduk karena takut dimarahi atau dihukum oleh wali kelasnya itu. Ketakutannya itu segera terbukti ketika Kakashi menatapnya tajam.

"_G-Gomen, _sensei. Tadi aku hanya bercanda." Kata Naruto meminta maaf.

_Ayolah. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kau tidak perlu marah, sensei. Ttebayo! _harap Naruto dalam hati.

Kakashi berjalan ke tempat duduk pemuda _blonde _itu dan berkata, "Kaukira saya belum hafal kebiasaanmu?"

Guru bermasker itu berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu. Naruto memundurkan kursinya sedikit agar menjauh sedikit dari Kakashi.

"Kau sudah melakukan pem-_bully-_an terhadap Sakura sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Kaukira saya masih akan menganggap kejadian itu hanya sebatas bercanda?" nada bicara Kakashi mulai naik.

Naruto masih menunduk ketakutan. Sementara itu anak-anak lain memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang dimarahi oleh Kakashi. Dinilai dari tatapan mereka, sebagian besar dari mereka melemparkan tatapan merendahkan pada Naruto. Kini pemuda itu ditatap oleh teman-temannya seperti seorang pengecut.

Kakashi menghela napas menahan emosinya yang nyaris saja meledak. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju depan kelas.

_Huh.. nyaris saja. _batin Naruto sambil menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu saja sampai Sakura kembali ke sini. Saya akan mengumunkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengubah situasi kelas ini untuk seterusnya." Kata Kakashi yang sontak membuat seisi kelas penasaran.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah berada di ruang kesehatan bersama Shizune, salah satu perawat di KHS (Konoha high School). Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi sementara Shizune mencari baju seragam cadangan.

"Ini, Sakura-chan. Cepat ganti bajumu atau kau akan terpaksa dirawat di sini karena sakit." saran shizune sambil memberikan kemeja, rok, dan _blazer_.

Sakura mengangguk dan segera menuju toilet yang ada di ruang kesehatan untuk berganti baju. Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa kedinginan dan ia pun melepas bajunya denga cepat dan memakai baju gantinya. Untungnya ia membawa tas untuk menaruh bajunya yang basah.

Ia menatap cermin yang ada di depannya setelah ia selesai memakai baju gantinya. Ia mengelus helaian-helaian rambutnya yang basah. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

_Cih. Aku tak percaya aku akan mengalami hal semacam ini di sekolah. _gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Ia pun keluar dari toilet dan menemui Shizune yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur di situ.

"_Arigato, _Shizune-san. Seragam ini kukembalikan besok, ya." ucap Sakura pada Shizune.

"_Aa, douitashimashite, _Sakura-chan." balas Shizune sambil tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan pergi dari ruang kesehatan kembali menuju kelas. Ia merasa lega karena semua murid berada di dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Ia malas kalau harus berpapasan dengan murid lain. Orang itu pasti langsung mengiranya baru habis dari ruang kesehatan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Sreekk..

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk. Ternyata Kakashi masih berada di situ. Nyatanya Kakashi memang sengaja menunggunya di situ sambil membaca buku.

"Baguslah kau sudah kembali." kata Kakashi menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah kelas. Sakura menatap gurunya bingung. Pasalnya, raut wajah Kakashi mendadak berubah menjadi serius.

"Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, saya akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengubah situasi kelas ini." Kakashi berhenti berbicara.

"Mulai hari ini saat ini juga, kau, Sasuke Uchiha, akan saya tugaskan untuk mengajari Haruno dalam pelajaran fisika. Jika kau bertanya tentang alasannya, ya jelas karena Uchiha adalah yang terpintar di sini dan Sakura lemah dalam pelajaran fisika." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

Semua anak melongo mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, tak terkecuali Sakura. Ya, sebenarnya memang ada satu pengecualian. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya dan bahkan dia malah menyengir.

"Tidak ada penolakan ataupun protes. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan saya dan Tsunade. Dengan begitu, nilai fisika Sakura bisa meningkat. Ya sudah. Saya permisi dulu." kata Kakashi yang berjalan keluar kelas.

Sakura masih berusaha mencerna penjelasan Kakashi tadi. Jadi intinya, mulai hari ini ia akan diajar oleh Uchiha itu untuk meningkatkan nilai fisika-nya.

_Kusso! Aku kan bisa belajar sendiri! Lagipula, kenapa Uchiha itu?! _batin Sakura.

Gadis itu berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada tepat dibelakang Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke dari belakang. Ia merasa kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa akur dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Sakura pun terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke. Tampaknya pemuda itu menyadari kalau ia sedang memperhatikannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Uchiha-san." jawab Sakura halus.

_Semoga saja ini berjalan baik. Selama aku bersikap baik padanya, kurasa dia tidak akan macam-macam padaku. _harap Sakura dalam hati.

"Hn. Pelajaran tambahanmu dimulai besok. Setiap pulang sekolah kau datang ke rumahku." kata Sasuke seenaknya.

"_Hah? N-Nani?_" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Terserahlah. Kalau kau tidak mau datang juga bukan urusanku." ucap Sasuke cuek.

Sakura menghela napas dan merebahkan kepalanya ke meja. Ini akan menjadi kegiatan rutin barunya yang sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan.

Sasuke seenaknya saja menyuruh Sakura datang ke rumahnya setiap hari. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, pemuda raven itu sedang menampakkan senyum liciknya di depan sana.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai sewarna dengan _bubble-gum _sedang duduk menunggu di bawah pohon. Daritadi ia tidak berhenti menggerutu.

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura menunggunya latihan basket. Katanya biar tidak buang-buang waktu. Jadi seselesainya ia latihan, mereka langsung menuju rumahnya dengan mobilnya.

Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah. Yang menjadi masalah adalah Sakura sudah menunggu selama satu jam lebih dan latihan itu belum selesai juga.

"Hmph.." gumamnya sambil menendang kerikil yang ada di dekatnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke pinggir lapangan dan melihat Sasuke sedang beristirahat di situ. Muncul inisiatif dibenaknya untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, apa latihannya sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura ketika ia sudah dekat dengan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara Sakura. Ia bangit berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Sudah, Haruno. Tapi bisakah kau pegangi botol ini sebentar?" Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah botol berisi air minumnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu memegang botol itu. Tanpa disangka, sebuah bola basket menuju ke arah mereka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ke arah botol yang di pegang Sakura.

Dalam hitungan detik, botol itu terkena bola dan tumpah membasahi kepala dan kemeja Sakura. Sontak gadis itu terkejut pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Teman-teman Sasuke sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak dari lapangan. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil bola yang berada di dekat Sakura.

"Pergilah kau. Tempatmu yang seharusnya bukanlah di sini." bisik orang itu saat ia melewati Sakura.

Kedua iris _emerald _milik Sakura membulat sempurna ketika mendengar itu. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan ia merasa ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Itu yang seharusnya kukatakan padamu, _baka! _Tempatmu bukan di sekolah ini karena kau hanya ingin menindas teman-temanmu!" maki Sakura pada orang tadi.

Semua orang yang ada di situ, termasuk Sasuke, ternganga mendengar makian Sakura barusan. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menyangka gadis itu berani berkata seperti itu.

Sakura yang juga baru sadar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke berdecih dan mendekati Sakura.

"Begitu rupanya, eh? Ternyata selama ini kau hanya menyembunyikan sifat aslimu, Haruno." kata Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

"A-Aku.. B-Bukan begitu." ucap Sakura gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan sifat aslimu, hm? Sudahlah, aku juga tidak begitu peduli. Ayo, cepat!" perintah Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah.

Sakura segera mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang. Ia merutuki dirinya karena telah gagal menahan emosinya. Sekarang sifat aslinya perlahan-lahan diketahui orang.

_Sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik, Haruno. _batin Sasuke.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Author's Note :

Haaii, minna~ Akhirnya berhasil bikin fanfic baru lagi. Tapi kok kayaknya isinya sama judulnya kurang nyambung ya? Ide ceritanya juga udah terlalu mainstream -,-

Di sini banyak banget yang nggak jelas. Berhubung ini multi-chap, aku bakal bikin sesuatu yang menarik di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Semoga aja jadinya semenarik yang aku bilang ya.. Tunggu aja.

Oh ya, gomen kalo nanti update-nya lama, soalnya aku baru mau UTS. Jadi mau fokus belajar dulu, tapi aku usahain minggu depan update deh..

Yosh! Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2 : Who's that girl?

Disclaimer

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

This story belongs to **Matsukata Sakura**

.

Genre : Friendship / Angst

Pair : SasuSaku

Multi-Chap

.

Your Little Secret

.

**Previous**

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Itu yang seharusnya kukatakan padamu, _baka! _Tempatmu bukan di sekolah ini karena kau hanya ingin menindas teman-temanmu!" maki Sakura pada orang tadi.

Semua orang yang ada di situ, termasuk Sasuke, ternganga mendengar makian Sakura barusan. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menyangka gadis itu berani berkata seperti itu.

Sakura yang juga baru sadar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke berdecih dan mendekati Sakura.

"Begitu rupanya, eh? Ternyata selama ini kau hanya menyembunyikan sifat aslimu, Haruno." kata Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

"A-Aku.. B-Bukan begitu." ucap Sakura gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan sifat aslimu, hm? Sudahlah, aku juga tidak begitu peduli. Ayo, cepat!" perintah Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah.

Sakura segera mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang. Ia merutuki dirinya karena telah gagal menahan emosinya. Sekarang sifat aslinya perlahan-lahan diketahui orang.

_Sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik, Haruno. _batin Sasuke.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia masih sebal karena tersiram air dan sekarang ia terpaksa mengikuti 'les' yang gurunya adalah Sasuke.

"Hei. Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ?" tegur Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus sebal lalu berkata, "Ini semua gara-gara kau, Uchiha!"

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka.

_Apa-apaan ini? Dia tiba-tiba menyalahkanku. _gerutunya dalam hati.

"Asal kau tahu, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Kau bisa saja menghindar dari bola itu." ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Huh.. Tetap saja itu salahmu karena kaulah yang merencanakan hal itu, _baka!_" Sakura mengacungkan jari terlunjuknya di depan dagu Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu hanya menepisnya dengan santai dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Ia membuka lemari dan mengabil beberapa buku.

Sakura mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini. Ini bisa berarti ia akan mulai belajar fisika dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke meletakan buku-buku itu dengan kasar di atas meja.

"Daripada menyalahkanku, sekarang kau mulai belajar saja." ucap Sasuke dingin seperti memerintah.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan malah memainkan ponselnya. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar perintah Sasuke barusan.

Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan gadis itu, menatapnya tajam. Kemudian ia menarik kerah kemeja Sakura tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget dan ponselnya pun jatuh ke atas kasur Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya bertanya begitu pada dirimu sendiri! Sebenarnya kau ke sini mau apa?! Hanya mau duduk dan main ponselmu atau kau ke sini mau belajar?!" bentak Sasuke.

Mendengar bentakan Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memprotes lagi. Ia terdiam dan raut wajahnya pun terlihat seperti orang ketakutan. Matanya pun berkaca-kaca.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke mengendurkan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Sakura dan sorot matanya tidak lagi setajam yang tadi.

"Hn. Kau masih mau di sini dan belajar atau mau kuantar pulang dan besok kau ke sini lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang emosinya sudah mereda.

Sakura terdiam tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Ia masih mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang tidak teratur akibat bentakan Sasuke tadi.

"U-Um.. K-Karena sudah di sini a-aku belajar saja. T-Tapi besok aku juga akan datang." jawab Sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan menghela napas.

"Aku tak tahu kau makan apa. Sifatmu bisa dalam sekejap berubah begitu. Cih." Sasuke berdecih mengejek Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya diam tanpa memberikan respon apapun. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk berbicara atau bahkan berdebat lagi dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Satu _image _Sasuke yang Sakura dapatkan adalah bahwa pemuda itu ternyata menyeramkan bila sedang marah.

"Hn. Ya sudah. Sini." perintah Sasuke akhirnya. Ia membalikkan badan menuju meja belajarnya. Sakura mengikuti dari belakang.

Karena yang akan diajari adalah Sakura dan yang mengajari adalah Sasuke, maka yang duduk di kursi adalah Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri. Harum cherry menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman Sasuke. Sungguh harum yang menenangkan dan memberi kesan nyaman.

Sedangkan, gadis _emerald _itu bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu menerpa kulit kepalanya. Merasakan hangatnya napas pemuda di belakangnya itu membuat ada semburat tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. Jantungnya pun berdetak semakin kencang dan wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Oi. Jangan hanya bengong menatap bukunya. Kerjakan soal yang sudah kulingkari." perintah Sasuke yang menghancurkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura membaca soal tersebut dan berpikir. Ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu setelah berpikir cukup lama. Namun, ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan memegang kepalanya seolah berpikir.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya kesal. Sasuke sendiri seolah tahu maksud tatapan Sakura segera mengambil pensilnya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hn. Ini hanya memakai rumus yang sama dengan rumus untuk lensa cembung. Hanya saja fokusnya minus." jelas Sasuke.

"Hmm... _souka._" ucap Sakura sambil lanjut mengerjakan.

.

.

_Drrrt! Drrt!_

Ponsel gadis berambut _pink _ini bergetar. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan mengambil ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi?_" katanya menjawab telepon itu.

'_Ini kaa-san. Kamu mau pulang jam berapa? Sekarang sudah sore.'_ terdengar suara wanita paruh baya yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, _kaa-san_."

'_Ya. Hati-hati ya..'_

"Yosh! _Jaa~_"

Orang yang diujung sana, yaitu ibunya, Mebuki Haruno, menutup telepon. Sakura memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Um.. Aku hanya disuruh pulang oleh _kaa-san_." jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan barang-barangnnya ke dalam tas.

"Hn. Kuantar saja." kata Sasuke sambil meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Uchiha-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." tolak Sakura halus.

"Ini sudah menjelang malam. Berbahaya untuk gadis sepertimu berjalan sendirian." tegas Sasuke, ia melemparkan _death-glare _pada Sakura dan langsung membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"I-Iya. _A-Arigato, _Uchiha-san." ucap Sakura mengalah.

Gadis itu memilih untuk mengalah karena jika tidak, kemungkinan ia akan menghadapi Sasuke yang tadi lagi. Seorang pemuda yang menyeramkan, tegas, dan galak. Sakura sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Sasuke menyengir.

"Hah. Sifatmu berubah lagi menjadi gadis sekolahan yang pengecut dan lemah." ucap Sasuke disertai dengan tawa kecil dan cengirannya.

Emosi Sakura tersulut akibat perkataan Sasuke barusan. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya pun menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengatai aku lemah!" tatapan Sakura berubah seketika dari takut menjadi marah.

"Aku bukan mengataimu. Itu fakta." balas Sasuke santai.

Sakura menghentakan kakinya kesal dan menyambar tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Tak beda dengan Sakura, emosi Sasuke juga semakin meluap.

Pemuda itu menyusul Sakura dengan langkah marah. Ia menyambar tangan Sakura dan menariknya dengan paksa dan kasar.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" seru Sakura sambil memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke menggunakan tanggannya yang lain.

Yang paling menyebalkan, Sasuke tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia terus menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Sepertinya Sakura sudah tahu apa rencana Sasuke. Ya. Kemungkinan besar pemuda menyebalkan itu akan mengantarnya pulang. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena siapa yang mau semobil lagi dengan orang seperti itu? Sekali saja semobil dengan Sasuke sudah cukup untuk Sakura!

"Biarkan aku pulang sendiri, Uchiha!" seru Sakura sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan segera lari dari situ.

Percuma, Sasuke mencengkram tangannya lebih keras. Dengan begini, sekeras apapun usahanya, akan percuma karena tenaganya jauh lebih kecil daripada Sasuke.

"Diamlah. Sudah bagus aku mau mengantarmu pulang." kata Sasuke ketus sambil mendorong gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura merintih kesakitan saat Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya yang mungil ke kursi penumpang. Kemudian Sasuke membanting pintu mobil dan pindah ke kursi pengemudi.

"Cih. Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih lembut pada seorang gadis?" omel Sakura.

"Tidak. Selama kau masih ngomel-ngomel padaku, aku tidak akan bersikap lembut padamu." sahut Sasuke enteng.

Sakura mendengus lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Yah, ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mobil sudah berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

"Hh. _Arigato, _Uchiha." ucap Sakura dengan enggan saat mereka sampai di rumahnya.

Saat ia hendak turun dari mobil Sasuke, ia terkejut karena pintu mobil masih terkunci.

"Hei. Buka kuncinya, _baka. _Aku mau keluar." perintah Sakura.

"Tidak akan, kecuali kalau kau berterima kasih sambil tersenyum layaknya gadis-gadis pada umumnya." Sasuke tersenyum licik.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Namun kalau dibandingkan dengan ia akan terkurun di sini, ia lebih memilih melakukan itu.

"Baiklah. _A-ri-ga-to, _U-chi-ha-san~" ucap Sakura sambil menekankan pada setiap suku kata dan tersenyum kaku.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. _Douita._" balas Sasuke.

Dengan segera, Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Saat ia mau memasuki rumah, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berkata sesuatu.

"Oh. Besok kita batalkan saja. Jadwal lesku padat pada hari Jum'at." kata Sasuke.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura menatap pemuda itu datar.

"Kita ganti Sabtu saja. Jam 9 sampai jam 11 pagi." usul Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa. _**Jadwal**_ku juga padat sepertimu." Sindir Sakura dan ia menekankan pada kata _jadwal_.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke singkat. Ia sebal kalau ada seseorang yang menirunya.

Sakura berbalik untuk masuk ke rumahnya sementara Sasuke langsung tancap gas untuk pulang. Di dalam, ibunya sudah menunggu sambil membawa sepanci sup yang baru saja matang.

"_Okaeri, _Saku-chan. Makan malam sudah siap." sapa Mebuki sambil menawarkan makan malam.

"_Ha'i, kaa-san. _Aku mandi dulu baru makan malam." ucap Sakura langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura datang ke sekolah dengan gosip tidak menyenangkan yang menyebar. Murid-murid lain langsung berbisik-bisik saat gadis itu lewat di depan mereka.

Teman-teman sekelasnya pun sama saja. Bahkan sepertinya mereka sengaja menempatkannya di sebelah Sasuke. Atau memang Sasuke yang meminta.

Orang yang sedang ada dipikirannya namun tidak ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Seperti biasa dengan senyum menyebalkan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menyebarkan rahasia sifatmu, Haruno." bisik Sasuke saat ia sudah di dekat Sakura.

Iris gadis itu melebar. Namun ia tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya di sini. Kalau sampai meledak, semua rahasianya akan terbongkar dan tidak ada lagu 'Sakura si korban _bullying_'.

"Awas kau." desis Sakura.

Sasuke hanya kembali mendecih. "Kau yakin rahasiamu masih bisa aman?" pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku akan memastikannya. Dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau yang menyebarkan itu semua dan membuat semua orang tahu, kau tidak akan selamat, Uchiha." geram Sakura.

"Seram sekali kau bisa berkata begitu. Baiklah kita lihat siapakah yang akan celaka." tantang Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sasuke lagi. Saat pelajaran pun pemuda itu masih sempat-sempatnya menjahilinya. Misalnya dengan mencoret-coret bukunya, mengganti jawabannya sehingga ia dimarahi Orochimaru saat disuruh menjawab pertanyaan.

_Apa sih maunya? Makin lama makin menyebalkan saja. _gerutu Sakura dalam hati sambil merapikan bukunya agar tidak dicoret-coret maupun dirusak oleh pemuda itu.

.

.

Sakura duduk di bangku di atap sekolah untuk menyantap makan siangnya. Ia di sini karena mencar ketenangan dari gangguan Sasuke. Setidaknya ia bisa bebas biarpun hanya untuk sesaat.

_Cklek!_

Terdengar suara pintu atap terbuka. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah seseorang. Sakura segera merapikan makanannya dan bersiap-siap pergi bersembunyi. Ia mempunyai firasat bahwa orang yang masuk itu adalah Sasuke.

"Tak ada gunanya kau bersembunyi. Aku telah melihatmu." kata orang itu dingin.

_Kusso! _umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Benar. Orang yang tadi masuk adalah Sasuke. Entah kenapa firasat Sakura bisa benar, mungkinkah ia bisa bertelepati dengan orang itu? Siapa tahu.

"Apa maumu?" Sakura tidak jadi bersembunyi dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kita akan belajar sekarang. Ini sebagai ganti hari ini." jelas Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu menyerahkan setumpuk buku fisika pada Sakura.

"Huh. Bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan menyuurhku belajar?" pinta Sakura.

"Itu juga mauku. Tapi Kakashi menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu dan aku tidak mau mendapat _image _jelek dengan membiarkanmu." jelas Sasuke, lalu membuang muka.

"Hari ini kau belajar sendiri." lanjut Sasuke.

Setelah berkata begitu, ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung dengan buku fisika di tangannya. Gadis itu hanya pasrah dan tak lama kemudian ia pun turun ke lantai bawah karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

.

.

Di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini, Sasuke sedang cemberut menunggu Itachi, kakaknya, di ruang keluarga. Ia sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan _jeans _panjang serta tak lupa _headset _sudah terpasang di telinganya.

"Yo, _ototou! Gomen nee.. _Lama ya?" ucap Itachi sambil sedikit berlari menuruni tangga.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Hei, jangan cemberut begitu. Ayo kita berangkat!" Itachi menyuruh Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah.

Uchiha bersaudara itu pun masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan mewah milik Itachi. Ya, mereka berdua mungkin saja kakak-beradik, tapi mereka punya mobil sendiri-sendiri.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke mana saja. Asalkan kau menghilangkan cemberut jelek itu dari wajahmu." canda Itachi.

"Cih. Buat apa aku ikut kalau akhirnya kau hanya akan berkencan dengan Konan?" Sasuke mendengus sebal.

Itachi tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Seketika terasa ada aura membunuh di sekitar Sasuke.

"Haha.. Jangan bilang kau _jealous _karena kau masih jomblo? Hahaha.." Itachi yang tidak bisa menahan ketawanya semakin mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Tch. Kau ini. Aku tidak peduli." tanggap Sasuke.

.

.

_Drrt! Drrt! _

Ponsel Itachi bergetar. Ia segera menjawabnya karena kemungkinan besar itu adalah Konan, kekasihnya.

_Konan-chan's Calling..._

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di ponselnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Itachi menjawab telepon itu.

"Konan-chan, kau sudah di mana?"

'_Um.. aku baru di lobby utama. Kau di mana, Itachi-kun?'_

"Aku ada di depan restoran di dekat lokasi Konoha Carnival."

_Konoha Carnival? Apa itu? _pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

'_Souka. Oke. Aku ke sana sekarang. Jaa~'_

"Hm! _Jaa~_"

Itachi menutup telepon dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang menurutnya kekanakan ini hanya bisa berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak mengenal Itachi. Ia malu harus bersama orang seperti Itachi yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Tapi ia tertarik dengan satu hal. Konoha Carnival. Ia tidak tahu apa itu meskipun ia telah mendengar banyak teman-temannya yang membicarakan tentang itu. Daripada menemani Itachi kencan dengan Konan, lebih baik ia melihat-lihat carnival itu.

"Hei, _aniki. _Di mana Konoha Carnival atau apalah itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, ternyata _ototou_-ku tertarik dengan carnival itu. Lokasinya ada di sebelah toko buku itu." jelas Itachi.

"Hn. Aku ke sana saja. _Jaa._" ucap Sasuke kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Jangan lupa. Nanti kita ketemu lagi di sini paling telat jam 4 sore!" pesan Itachi.

Sasuke mendecih mendengar seruan kakaknya. Memangnya ia anak kecil yang harus diawasi dan tidak memiliki ponsel? Ia bisa saja menelepon kakaknya itu juka diperlukan.

_Lagipula, kau mau ngapain aja selama kencan dengan Konan? Ini masih jam 10 pagi dan kau bilang kumpul lagi paling telat jam 4 sore? Cih, baka. _gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, pemuda itu menemukan tempat Konoha Carnival itu. Banyak orang mengantri di pintu masuknya. Ia sedikit tercengang saat melihat jumlah orang di tempat itu. Ribuan! Tempat itu penuh sesak dan sulit untuknya membayangkan jika ia sudah masuk ke kerumunan itu.

_Apa-apaan ini? Untuk apa orang-orang ini ke sini? _tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke terus berjalan di luar area carnival itu sambil melihat-lihat tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk. Ia melihat beberapa orang berkeliaran dengan kostum-kostum aneh. Ada yang matanya ditutup satu, berdandan ala dewa pencabut nyawa, bahkan ada yang membawa pedang.

Semua hal itu terlalu aneh untuk pemuda seperti Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian ia menjumpai sebuah area yang bertuliskan '_Ruang Ganti Peserta Cosplay Competition'_. Sasuke melihat ada beberapa orang di dalamnya dan mereka terlihat seperti sedang beristirahat.

_Mungkin mereka adalah teman-teman orang-orang aneh tadi. _batin Sasuke.

Secara tidak sengaja, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil duduk diantara orang-orang yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Ia berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan gadis itu dengan saksama.

Rambut pink gadis itu tampak familiar dengannya. Meskipun warna matanya sebelah merah dan sebelah hijau, ia merasa ada kemiripan antara gadis itu dengan Sakura. Yang membuatnya lebih tercengang, gadis itu melepaskan lensa kontak merah yang digunakannya dan tampaklah iris _emerald _yang indah.

_Hah? Sakura? Tidak mungkin! Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? _Sasuke bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya keluar dari area itu dan tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. _Onyx _bertemu _emerald_. Sekali lagi ia terhipnotis dengan damainya iris _emerald _itu.

Namun hanya sekejap. Pemilih iris itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke berjalan balik menuju pintu masuk dan mengantri di situ. Sekarang ia harus tahu gadis itu adalah Sakura atau bukan. Tapi jika itu benar Sakura, apa yang ia lakukan di tempat seperti ini?

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Yo, minna~ Akhirnya selesai juga nih! Syukurlah aku bisa update hari ini ^o^

Semoga memuaskan ya.. Meskipun ada yang gaje 'dikit' dan.. gomen kalo ada typo x_x

Hm.. tentang ganti genre itu sengaja. karena genre hurt/comfort emang agak kurang cocok ya kan? Hahaha. Semoga kali ini bener deh.

Oh ya, minggu depan aku mau UTS dulu. Jadi kemungkinan nggak sempet bikin chapter baru. Sabar ya, readers.. Aku bakal usahain deh bikin, tapi gak janji loh...

Sekian deh. Arigato buat yang udah setia nunggu update chapter ini. Sabar nunggu yang selanjutnya ya..

Review, please? Arigato!


End file.
